User blog:WonderBuono!/Winx Club Comics
So, after owning no Winx Club products for about five or six years, I finally bought the first two volumes of the new Winx comic books published by VIZ Media! They're sooooo cool! I've only read the first story from Vol. 1, but I already love just owning something Winx! So here's a little review. Each volume contains two stories from the original magazine comic series, but they used the fourth magazine's comic as the first story (because it's about how Bloom discovered she was a fairy, so I guess it just made sense to place it first, as that's how it's ordered in the TV series). Other pages in the books are an intro/title page (I'm not sure what to call that), table of contents, a "Meet the Winx Club" section (I'll give you the bios later), intro pages for the stories (which includes the original comic art from the magazines), and lastly a "Now Available" page. The comics are re-translated from the original English version, but they're still very similar. They are actually even better because they seem much more natural. They also fixed the error where Stella is called "Princess of Domino" and changed it to the correct Solaria. The covers include really cute, high-quality images and sparkly backgrounds. The Winx Club logo pops out from the cover a little bit and has glitter all over it. Thankfully, the glitter does not rub off easily, so you don't end up getting it all over everything you own. The back of the book says at the top "Meet the Winx Club, a group of beautiful fairies who fight evil using their unique magical powers! As they battle scary monsters and trouble-making witches, these girls become stronger fairies and closer friends. The comics retail at $6.99 USA and $7.99 CAN. Volume 1 This volume consists of two stories, "A Friend for Bloom", and "First Day in Magix" (which was formerly titled "The Castle"). It is 96 pages long. The title page has a picture of Bloom holding Kiko (I'll try to scan it eventually). The summary on the back says: "Before Bloom became part of the Winx Club, she was living a normal teenager's life. All that changed on day when she discovered she's actually got magical fairy power -- and made four new fairy friends too! Now Bloom's life is anything but ordinary as she uses her magic against wicked villains!" Volume 2 This volume's stories are "Secrets of Alfea" and "The Boys from Red Fountain". It is also 96 pages long. The title page has a picture of Bloom on her knees reading a book (a spell book, perhaps?). The summary says: "To hone her fairy powers, Bloom enrolls at Alfea, a school for fairies in the world of Magix. But when wayward witches known as The Trix threaten to ruin a party at Alfea, it's up to Bloom to save the day with some quick thinking!" Bios These are the bios in the beginning of the book: "Raised on Earth, BLOOM had no idea she had magical powers until a chance encounter with Stella. Intelligent and loyal, she is the heart and soul of the Winx Club." "A princess from Solaria, STELLA draws her power from sunlight. Optimistic and carefree, she introduces Bloom to the world of Magix." "Self-confident and a perfectionist, TECNA has a vast knowledge of science which enables her to create devices which can get her and her friends out of trouble." "MUSA draws power from the music she plays. She has a natural talent for investigating, and she's got a keen eye for details." "FLORA draws her power from flowers, plants, and nature in general. Sweet and thoughtful, she tends to be the peacemaker in the group." "THE TRIX are an evil trio of witches from Cloudtower Academy who battle the Winx Club regularly." I really like these bios because you actually get to learn a little more about the personalities of the Winx Club! Some of this stuff I didn't even know! Well, that's all I have for my review. I really recommend that you all pick up a copy at your local bookstore. Happy reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Comics